pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus is a third-person action-adventure video game that was developed by Team Ico and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It was released on October 18, 2005, for North America, October 27, 2005, for Japan, February 16, 2006, for Australia, and February 17, 2006, for Europe for the PlayStation, and was released once again on September 22, 2011, for the PlayStation 3 in Japan. PewDiePie did a Let's Play on Shadow of the Colossus that consists of 11 episodes, that started on November 1, 2012. Strangely though, he did not fully complete the entire series, due to computer errors. Plot The story of Shadow of the Colossus begins with a lone man, named Wander, who enters the Forbidden Land and travels across a long bridge to the Shrine of Worship on his horse, Agro. According to Lord Emon later in the game, prior to entering the Forbidden Land, Wander had stolen an ancient sword, perhaps of Emon's possession, which is the only weapon capable of slaying the Sixteen Colossi. Led to the massive Shrine of Worship at the center of the region, Wander carries with him a body wrapped in a cloak, which he lays upon an altar in the shrine. Removing the cloak, the body of a barefoot maiden named "Mono" is revealed. A moment later, several shadow-like creatures with humanoid forms appear and prepare to attack Wander, but he easily dismisses them with a wave of the ancient sword in his possession, which emits strong beams of light. After vanquishing the shadow creatures, the voice of the disembodied entity known as "Dormin" echoes from above, expressing surprise that Wander possesses the weapon. Wander requests that Dormin return Mono's soul to her body, which it states may be possible, but only if the sixteen idols lining the temple's hall are destroyed. It explains that this task can only be accomplished by using the ancient sword to kill sixteen colossi located throughout the land. Each contains a portion of Dormin's own essence, though this is not revealed until late in the game. Despite a warning from Dormin that he may have to pay a great price to revive Mono, Wander sets out to search the land for the colossi and destroy them. In a sequence after the eighth's slaying, a deterioration of Wander's body is shown clearly—his skin becoming paler, his hair darker, and dark streaks growing across his face. After the death of the twelfth colossus, it is revealed to the player that Wander is being pursued by a group of warriors led by Emon. Urged to hurry with his task by Dormin, Wander soon heads off to defeat the sixteenth and final colossus. On the way to this confrontation, he travels on horseback across a long bridge, which begins to collapse as he is halfway across. As Agro jumps over the last gap in the bridge, the portion she lands on begins to separate from its foundation, causing her to nearly lose her footing. Sensing the impending fall, Agro jerks forward to throw Wander to safety on the other side, sacrificing herself and falling into the river hundreds of feet below as the bridge finally gives way. Wander goes on to defeat the final colossus, and Emon's company arrives in the Shrine of Worship just as the last temple idol crumbles; Wander appears soon afterward, his eyes and skin now both entirely pale, and two small horns protruding from his head. Declaring that Wander has been "possessed by the dead," Lord Emon orders his warriors to kill him. While he struggles to reach Mono, one warrior shoots Wander in the leg with a crossbow, while another stabs him through his heart with a sword. Black blood sprays from the wound as Wander's body becomes covered in darkness and falls to the floor—a death identical to those suffered by the colossi. Afterward, Dormin's spirit possesses Wander's body, transforming it into a shadowy giant. Dormin, now speaking in its masculine voice, explains that it had been separated to sixteen pieces—the colossi—to seal away its power, and that by entering Wander, who absorbed physical form from defeating each colossus, it is now whole again. While his men flee, Lord Emon casts the ancient sword into a small pool at the back of the temple's hall, creating a whirlwind of light that consumes Dormin and Wander. Emon and his men flee the forbidden land as the bridge connecting to the temple collapses behind them. As they safely arrive at the entrance to the forbidden land, Emon expresses hope that if Wander survived, someday he may be able to atone for his crimes. In the temple, Mono awakens, restored by Dormin in accordance with its agreement with Wander, and Agro limps into the temple with an injured hind leg. Mono follows her to the pool into which Wander and Dormin were pulled by Emon's spell, finding a male infant with tiny horns on his head. She takes the child with her, following the horse to higher levels of the Shrine of Worship, and arrives at a secret garden within the shrine as the game ends. Episodes *Part 1 - LET'S START AN ADVENTURE BROS! *Part 2 - EVERYTHING IS EPIC! *Part 3 - BEST GAME EVER? *Part 4 - A NEW BRO! *Part 5 - TIME TO FLY! *Part 6 - ELECTRIC BEAST! *Part 7 - GIRLFRIEND PRANKS ME WHILE RECORDING! *Part 8 - EPIC LEDGE JUMP! *Part 9 - The Scariest Colossus! *Part 10 - BULLFIGHTING!? *Part 11 - WE RIDE COLOSSUS INTO MORDOR! *Part 12 - THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES! *Part 13 - AND SO IT ENDS... Category:Playthrough Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Shadow of the Colossus Category:Introduced November 2012